¡Tontos aparatos muggles!
by WeasleysSweet
Summary: Difícil que Ron entienda lo eficientes que pueden ser...


**¡Tontos aparatos muggles!**

- Te-le-fo-no – Deletreaba en un intento de que su pelirrojo novio, comprendiera de una buena vez como se llamaba el aparato que sostenía entre sus manos.

Y es que a pesar de que lo repitiera una y otra vez él no entendía la simpleza de decir teléfono. Confundiéndolo con feletono o letenofo.

¿Realmente encontraba más fácil decir letenofo que teléfono? A decir verdad, no tenían mucha similitud… ¡ni siquiera rimaban! Eran completamente opuestos. Tan diferentes como los sinónimos y los antónimos. ¡Como ellos mismos! Un hombre pelirrojo e inmaduro y una mujer castaña e inteligente. Y es que al parecer la frase _los opuestos se atraen_ era muy verdadera. Y si lo comprobáramos con esta pareja, podríamos comprobar que es indiscutible.

- ¡Ya lo se Hermione! ¡No soy tonto! – Reclamo molesto.

No es que no entendiera la palabra, es simplemente no deseaba aprenderla. ¿Para que? Si después de todo él jamás tomaría un _feletono_ para llamar a nadie. Para eso existían los Patronus, las lechuzas, los pergaminos y miles de otras cosas mágicas, que SI tenían sentido.

- Por supuesto que no eres tonto cariño, es solo que quiero que entiendas lo eficiente que pueden llegar a ser los…

- Teléfonos… - Susurro resignado, comprendiendo al fin que su esposa no se detendría hasta enseñarle a usar uno.

- ¡Vez! Es muy fácil – Exclamo contenta, notando que sus charlas comenzaban a dar efectos en el. Pero… ¡alto! ¿Cómo lo había dicho tan seguro, rápido y correcto? Puso _la_ _mirada_ -Ron la noto claramente-, la de cuando intentaba comprender algo muy complicado, ¡y mas enzima en dirección a él! – Comienzo a pensar que siempre supiste como se llamaban…

_¡Oh no! ¡Esa mirada! ¡Diablos! Tendrás que confesar…_

- Bueno, mi padre…

La castaña abrió los ojos como dos inmensos platos.

- ¡Lo sabia! ¡Lo sabia! – Repetía caminando exasperada en la sala de su nueva casa.

– P-pero… te prometo que no se usarlo, – Admitió asustado y casi gritando. - solo se su nombre.

Hermione suspiro expulsando todo el aire que había inalado en su sorpresa. Odiaba las mentiras y que su resiente marido no le hubiera confesado algo tan simple, la molestaba profundamente.

No estaba enojada, solo lo haría sufrir unos minutos.

- Tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas – Susurro antes de salir dando un portazo.

- Ay no…

Se había equivocado, lo sabia. Tal vez Hermione lo perdonaría si le preparara una rica cena. ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo diantres se ocupaba una cocina muggle? Hermione lo había mencionado el día anterior, cuando recién llegaban a la nueva casa. Se prendía algo llamado… Fas…Taz… ¡Gas! ¡Si, Gas! Y se ponían unos pequeños palitos que… ¿Dónde diablos se ponían?

_Esto de cocinar a lo muggle no es lo mío…_

Mejor la llevaría a cenar. Si, eso haría.

Una sombra se acercaba desde la puerta. Por un momento pensó que Hermione había vuelto porque olvidaba algo, pero se sorprendió al ver que no era ella, ni nadie.

- _Ginny va a tener al bebe_ – Dijo la voz de Harry en su típico patronus de ciervo.

No reacciono por lo menos en unos 2 minutos. Y lo primero que intento ocupar no estaba en su bolsillo.

- ¡Mi varita! – Y por mas que busco por toda la casa en unos cinco minutos, no la encontró así que se resigno al estilo muggle. Y aunque apretara botones sin control nada ocurría. - ¡Tonto aparato muggle! – Tal vez la castaña aun no iba muy lejos, tenia que hacer algo. - ¡HERMIONE! – Grito desde la puerta, pero cuando giro sobre la alfombra enredo sus pies en ella cayendo de un golpe al suelo. Se levanto y siguió gritando escaleras abajo. - ¡RAYOS! ¡HERMIONE!

- Gracias Harry – Susurro al celular sonriendo.

- _¿Qué piensas hacer?..._ – Pregunto la voz de Harry en el teléfono. - _No es que desconfíe de ti Hermione, pero… ¿No es algo malvado?_

- Ya veras que servirá… - Contemplo como Ron salía disparado de la casa a buscarla. Y luego de un nuevo gracias, se despidió, susurrando para si misma:- Así entenderás lo eficiente que puede ser un teléfono si no tienes tu varita, amor – Murmuro escondida tras una planta, para que no ser descubierta por su pelirrojo esposo que maldecía al viento, esperando que ella llegara.

Sin duda Ron se enojaría, pero si esto le enseñaba que los aparatos muggles eran mas que un _fanatismo de mi padre_, como decía el, todo estaría bien.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece algún review?**

**¡Gracias por leer mis otros fics y comentarlos!**

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**

**:)**


End file.
